1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for transmission and/or reception calibration of mobile-telephone devices.
2. Related Technology
One extremely important manufacturing stage in the production of mobile-telephone devices is the calibration of the parameters of the mobile-telephone device. In this context, a short processing time is desirable in addition to a high level of precision for the calibration. The processing time has a particularly negative effect in the case of parameters, with which the mobile-telephone device must be matched with regard to a plurality of parameter values. This occurs, for example, with the transmission and reception power of the mobile-telephone device, for which several power-level values must be calibrated along the transmission and reception characteristic of the mobile-telephone device in each of several frequency bands and in each of several transmission channels per frequency band.
With the measuring devices and measuring systems previously available on the market, a test signal with an adjustable time duration and adjustable reference-level value is transmitted from a superordinate procedural-control unit to the mobile-telephone device and/or to the measuring device, with which the mobile-telephone device is tested, in order to calibrate each power-level value of the respective frequency-dependent reception and/or transmission characteristic. The transmission-level value generated by the mobile-telephone device corresponding to its real transmission characteristic or respectively the reception-level value generated by the mobile-telephone device corresponding to its real reception characteristic can then be corrected to the transmission reference-level value or respectively the reception reference-level value of the test signal. In order to calibrate each power level value at each frequency, a transmission time for the transmission of the respective reference-level value of the test signal is therefore disadvantageously added in addition to the actual calibration time. This significantly increases the total time for the calibration of all power level values in all frequencies.